


From Roommate to Rubber Gimp

by kingnothing1996



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, F/F, Latex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rubber, gimp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnothing1996/pseuds/kingnothing1996
Summary: Carly White is a shut in with a great deal of free time on her hands.Her roommate Ash is a kinky streamer who's recruited Carly to be her "assistant".Now on the one year anniversary of Ash's debut as a streamer, Carly finally gets to live her fantasy of becoming a rubber doll.However, Carly will soon learn that sometimes it's best that fantasies stay fantasies.
Kudos: 25





	From Roommate to Rubber Gimp

Carly White was a shut in, only leaving her apartment a few times a week to go to the roof for some fresh air. Anything the blind petite blonde needed she had delivered to her apartment. The girl had more than enough money from her inheritance to last her entire life.

So, what did she do with all her free time?

Well, her roommate Ash, a tall, punky woman with purple hair typically recruited her to help with her streams. More specifically, her rubber fetishist roommate Ash recruited Carly to play the role of submissive plaything during her after-dark streams.

Tonight was yet another night where she was kneeling atop the bed in the spare room Ash had converted into her dungeon.

This night, however, was different.

Tonight was Ash’s stream to celebrate her one year anniversary of starting to stream, and she’d allowed her audience to vote over the course of her last few streams as to how Carly would be dressed for the occasion.

The final results were a black rubber catsuit that covered her completely from the neck down, a pair of thick black rubber mittens, black rubber toe socks, a thick metallic collar, a black rubber hood with a built in ring gag and no other openings, a chastity belt, a pump up dildo, and chains running from the collar to her wrists and ankles, keeping her in her kneeling position and keeping her arms folded behind her back.

For the past hour Ash, clad in her typical outfit both on and off camera, a black rubber suit with a purple latex jacket, had been taking her time to place each item on Carly, who’d been told very clearly to stay silent until told otherwise, with Ash explaining she wanted to be the only one to talk in the video for her fans.

Of course Carly believed her, she had no reason not to. Besides, it was incredibly exciting for her to finally be clad in rubber after months of Ash saying she wanted a nude sub for her streams.

Finally Carly felt movement on the bed, telling her Ash was back from her break, and that she was mere moments away from being fully rubberized.

“Now, for the final two touches.” Ash said as she picked the black hood off the bed and slowly pulled it over Carly’s head, making sure the ring went in properly. “And of course we can’t leave our gimp with an empty mouth.” She said as she pushed the dildo in slowly before beginning to quickly squeeze the pump, causing the rubber phallus to expand far faster than what Carly was prepared for.

“And with that, my new permanent rubber gimp is complete.” Ash said as she let go of the pump and put an arm around Carly, bringing the blind girls head down to rest on her breasts.

‘Permanent?’ Carly thought, anxiety creeping into her mind as she tried to tell herself it had to be a joke, only to freeze when she heard a snapping noise, followed by several others.

“Don’t need zippers.” She heard Ash say as it hit Carly that Ash wasn’t joking, and that those snaps were the zippers to the rubber gear.

Ash’s grip on Carly tightened as the purple haired woman looked over towards the camera and screen showing the live broadcast of her celebration stream.

“Now then, perhaps you all can give me some ideas on what to do with my new gimp.” Ash asked with a wicked grin, watching the influx of posts in the chat while Carly let out a whine as she felt Ash slowly licking her rubber covered face while groping her nearly flat chest, while a constant stream of pings alerted her to the comments being posted. All she could do now was hope Ash's viewers were in a merciful mood, but she knew from experience that was a rare occurrence.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter for story updates: https://twitter.com/kingnothing1996  
> Feel free to leave suggestions as to what should happen to Carly next.


End file.
